macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Lineup 2003
New York City Highway Patrol District Motorcycle Police Brigade Macy's Parade Skaters Parade Officials Clowns Toy Soldier Stilt Walkers "Holiday Treat for Children Everywhere" Banner The Special Olympic Athletes Macy's REO Delivery Truck Gorgeous Gobbler Recreation Balloon Yellow Macy's Parade Star Balloons Cornucopia - Judy Collins Pumpkin Balloons Pulaski High School Marching Band Strike Up the Band Barney Balloon 1922 Macy's REO Truck - Macy's Holiday Bears Macy's Centennial Balloon The Marx Brothers Balloon Heads M&M's Network - Simple Plain Franklin Regional High School Marching Band Big Bird Balloon Sesame Street Float - The Cast of Sesame Street ABC Bouncing Ball Balloons Circus Clowns The Danza Fiesta Dance Company The World of Greendog - Stacie Orrico Bloomington High School North Marching Band Arthur Balloon Bridge to the Future - Ruben Studdard Clowns Bob the Builder with Wendy Colleyville High School Marching Band Toy Block Clowns The Big Comfy Couch Pikachu Balloon Pikamobile Firecrackers Jump Roping Team Carousel of Imagination - Peter Cincotti Port Chester High School Marching Band Little Bill Balloon Teddy Bear's Workshop - Aaron Carter Wedding Bell-Y Laffs Limo Service Clowns Wedding Bell-Y Laffs Limo - Arianne Zuker and Kyle Lowder Banana Clowns Rainbow Cubs Happy the Hippo Balloon Animal Planet - Kool and the Gang, Matt Gallant, and Jeff Corwin Roosevelt High School Marching Band Clifford the Big Red Dog Balloon Angelina Ballerina - The New York City Ballet, and the School of American Ballet Mr. Snail Mr. Tortoise Heartland Hoedowners The Wild West Express Train - The Cast of Happy Family Mr. Monopoly Balloon Kilgore College Rangerettes A Celebration of New Arrivals - The Old Crow Medicine Show Corny Clowns Produce Truck Rocking Horse USSBA All-Star Color Guard Central Parks Enforcement Mounted Patrol Frieda the Daschund Balloon Barney's Musical Playground - Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ Charlie and the Elusive Football Balloons Baseball Balloon Basketball Balloon Parade Family Balloon Heads "If You Haven't Seen Macy's, You Haven't Seen New York" Banner Macy's White Star Balloons New York Police Department Marching Band New York Police Department Mounted Unit Big Apple - Bernie Williams and Susie Castillo Yellow NYC Taxicab Harold the Fireman Balloon Funny Firefighter Brigade Super Grover Balloon Jones High School Marching Band Americana Sphere Balloons Uncle Sam Balloon Statue of Liberty - The USO Troupe of Metropolitan New York and Camp Broadway Universal Dance Association Cheerleaders Pep Rally Spirit of America - Ann Hampton Callaway and Peter Nero Cheesasaurus Rex Balloon Rub-A-Dub Bathtime Clowns Mobile Azalea Trail Maids Flying Fish Balloon Jolly Polly Pirate Ship - The Wiggles Wild Thing Wild Thing Balloon Expedition to the Top of Rhino Mountain - MYA Wompkee Clowns Planters Nut Mobile Toy Soldier Balloon Macy's Blue Star Balloons The Big Apple Circus Cornivale Wagon The Big Apple Circus Circus Calliope Wagon Big Red Shoe Car - Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Hamburglar, and Birdie the Early Bird Ronald McDonald Balloon Mike Miller Dance Team Cruisin with Percy and the P-Birds - Harvey Fierstein and the Dynamites Lowndes High School Marching Band Jimmy Neutron Balloon American Classic Malt Shop - Hilary Duff Banana Clowns Clowns Ice Cream Cone Balloon The '''Marion Carol Showboat - Chicago Kermit the Frog Balloon Pinson Valley High School Marching Band Cloe the Holiday Clown Balloon Kids' Candy Creation Lab - Clay Aiken The Holiday Elf Balloon World of a Christmas Carol - Jim Dale and the Cast of Radio City Entertainment's Production of a Christmas Carol '''Garfield with Pooky Balloon Miami University Marching Band Santa's Sleigh - Santa Claus Macy's Red Star Balloons America Sings!Category:Lineups Category:2000s Parades